Maximum Ride random crap
by maximumride24
Summary: well its random, but it has a story plot still. like the title say its random crap. FAX AND BIGGY brianna and iggy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride at all. **

**Breezy430: Maximumride24 calm down and stop laughing for five minutes.**

**Maximumride24: NO! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Breezy430: STOP IT, NOW!!!!!!!! **

**Maximumride24: I SAID NO!!!!!  
**

**Breezy430: Fine I didn't want to do this, but if you won't calm down. BONK hits maximumride24 with an orange bottle**

**Maximumride24: OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! What was that for???????**

**Breezy430: because you wouldn't shut up**

**Maximumride24: ooooohhhh, okay, well on with the story**

**Girlwithwings: max**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

Max's POV

I can't believe I let them get cell phones. I have been called, texed messaged, and hit in the head with cell phones all day. Please, don't ask why I've been hit in the head with cell phones, you don't want to know.

I guess I'll just drown my sorrows in a gallon of fudge ripple ice cream.** (A/n I really want that right now)**

_2 hours and five gallons of fudge ripple ice cream……_

**Girlwithwings: **I just had 5 gallons of ice cream

**Angelofdeath: **oh dear god save us all

**Cutecomputerchick:** max just had wht???

**Blindwingedboy**: 5 gallons of ice cream

**Cutecomputerchick:** cool I want5 gallons of ice cream!! Max can I have 5 gallons of ice cream???? Please, please, please, please, cuz that would be sooo cool please

**Toosweetandcute4u:** yeah that would be cool. Please max. gives bambi eyes

**Angelofdeath:** no way u guys r hyper enough

**Girlwithwings:** orange bottles r funny

**Blindwingedboy:** wht???? Orange bottles

**Angelofdeath:** o dear god our leader is no longer with us

**Girlwithwings: **the evil muffins r going 2 eat me

**Angelofdeath:** max calm down there r no evil muffins

**Girlwithwings:** YES THERE R THEY R GOING 2 EAT ME

**Angelofdeath**: then eat the evil muffins

**Girlwithwings:** NO THEY HAVE RASINS

**Angelofdeath:** sooooo…

**Girlwithwings:** I DON'T LIKE RAISINS

**Angelofdeath:** then get nudge 2 eat them

**Cutecomputerchick:** yeah max I'll eat them I love raisins

**Girlwithwings:** AAAAHHHHH

**Maxslittletrooper:** wht is max screaming about??

**Blindwingedboy:** the evil muffins with raisins r going to eat her

**Maxslittletrooper:** o.0 y doesn't she eat them

**Girlwithwings;** I DON'T LIKE RAISINS

**Blindwingedboy:** max calm down please

**Girlwithwings:** NO!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath**: do I need 2 get the guy with then needle

**Girlwithwings:** NOT THE GUY WTH THE NEEDLE

**Angelofdeath: **then lets find a hotel get some sleep

**Toosweetandcute4u:** yeah we get to stay in a hotel

**Cutecomputerchick:** we get to stay in a hotel

**Angelofdeath:** yes

**Blindwingedboy:** I no who fang is rooming with

**Angelofdeath:** shut up

**Girlwithwings:** don't I get a say in this

**Angelofdeath:** no

**Girlwithwings:** fine

**Next time, what will max do on her sugar rush in a hote? Will fang have to get the guy with needle? Find out next time on maximum ride random crap.**

**Is this random enough cuz I can make it randomer if you need me to. Review please. **


	2. ORANGE BOTTLE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, deal with.**

**Thanks for the review guys, please keep it up. The orange bottle thing actually happened. I just took the moment with me and my friend and put it with different characters.**

**Girlwithwings: max**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Fang's POV **

We made it to a Holiday Inn. I ordered room service; I mean obviously we couldn't take Max out in public.

Nudge and Angel are sharing a room and Gazzy and Iggy are sharing a room, so that left Max and I, it is going to be a long night.

**Blindwingedboy:** wht is Max doing?

**Angelofdeath:** spinning on her butt

**Blindwingedboy:** o lol

**Angelofdeath: **it may be funny 2 u. me I have to be in the same room all night.

**Maxslittletrooper: **sucks 4 u

**Toosweetandcute4u: **did u get the doctor with the needle

**Angelofdeath: **no he couldn't come

**Cutecomputerchick: **y???

**Angleofdeath: **he was on fire

**Maxslittletrooper: **o

**Cutecomputerchick: **o

**Angelofdeath: **hey I found an orange bottle

**Girlwithwings: **mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

**Angelofdeath: **o dear god shut up

bonk hits Max with orange bottle

**Toosweetandcute4u: **wht did u do with the bottle?

**Angelofdeath: **I hit her in the head with it

**Toosweetandcut4u: **LOL

**Girlwithwings: **ahhhhh… the house is on fire

**Blindwingedboy: **wt……..

**Girlwithwings: **house is on fire **(I'm talking about doctor house from House)**

**Angelofdeath:** hits Max with orange bottle

**Maxslittletrooper:** is Max going 2 be ok?

**Angelofdeath: **idk

**Girlwithwings: **he is 18…. I need 2 see that play. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Blindwingedboy: **u sure she is going 2 be ok?

**Angelofdeath: **God, I hope so, I don't think I can take much more

**Blindwingedboy: **LOL

**Girlwithwings: **hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

**Angelofdeath:** grabs orange bottle

**Girlwithwings:** NOT THE ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** that's it Max has completely lost it

**Ok, if you think I'm not insane then you are insane, cuz I really did say not the orange bottle and my friend really did keep hitting me in the head with it. This actually happened. I just put it with characters of maximum ride instead.**


	3. sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. So leave me to cry in the corner.**

**Omg sorry I haven't been able to update this weekend. I was reading New Moon and pretty much have been crying through the whole book after the first to chapters. I'm only on page 263 also. **

**I'm not that smart either. I flipped the book open to a random page and read like one sentence and it said that Edward was going to the Volturi as a death wish. So now I'm really scared and I can't stop reading or crying.**

**If you have read it don't tell me anything. Girlwithwings: max**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Max's POV**

What happened last night never happened got that. Right now we are flying to god knows where.

**Angelofdeath:** max?

**Girlwithwings: **yes

**Angelofdeath:** I'm sorry form the heart of my bottom that I hit u in the head with that bottle

**Girlwithwings: **WHT…………………….

**Toosweetandcute4u: **WHT…………

**Cutecomputerchick:** EEEEEWWWWWWWW

**Maxslittletrooper: **hahahahahahahahahahaha

**Blindwingedboy:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Angelofdeath:** I mean the bottom of my heart

**Girlwithwings: **w/e fang rolls eyes

**Blindwingedboy: **nice I dude

**Maxslittletrooper:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Angelofdeath: **shut it !!!!!!!!!!!

**Maxslittletrooper: **sorry

**Girlwithwings: **I forgive u fang

**Cutecomputerchick: **max I want a cookie

**Girlwithwings: **NO MY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Toosweetandcute4u: **please max

**Girlwithwings: **no

**Toosweetandcute4u: **please gives bambi eyes

**Girlwithwings:** NO NO NO NO NO

**Toosweetandcute4u:** how can u resist my bambi eyes? I guess it's time 4 my secret weapon

**Girlwithwings: **no not the hot chocolate

**Toosweetandcute4u: **don't make me give u 3 degree burns

**Girlwithwings:** here take them all. Just don't hurt me

**Cutecomputerchick: **YAY! THE COOKIES R OURS

**Toosweetandcute4u: **I no ya!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **not again

**Maxslittletrooper: **wht?

**Blindwingedboy:** max, angel, and nudge have lost it

**Angelofdeath: **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. how can iggy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, sadly. I wish I did though so I could make Max and fang tell each other their feelings and feelings. **

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Max's POV**

We are still flying to God knows where. Fang is taking everything that has sugar in it from me, so not fair. I want my teddy bear.

**Girlwithwings:** Iggy how r u reading this?

**Intelligentmutt: **did u just notice that he can't read this?

**Girlwithwings:** yep 

**Intelligentmutt: **wow

**Girlwithwings: **no 1 has answered my question yet

**Blindwingedboy:** total is reading it 2 me

**Girlwithwings: **oooo lol

**Cutecomputerchick: **Iggy how do u no how 2 text?

**Blindwingedboy: **I can ask u the same question

**Angelofdeath: **I taught him

**Toosweetandcute4u: **y?

**Angelofdeath: **so we could talk 2 him

**Toosweetandcute4u: **oooo that works

**Girlwithwings: **how do u no wht buttons u r pushing?

**Blindwingedboy: **I memorized them

**Cutecomputerchick: **cool

**Maxslittletrooper:** whts ur favorite color?

**Blindwingedboy: **blue

**Girlwithwings: **how do u no wht colors look like?

**Blindwingedboy: **I wasn't born blind

**Girlwithwings: **ooo yeah that's right lol

**Blindwingedboy: **God max wht is wrong with u?

**Girlwithwings: **wht r u talking about?

**Blindwingedboy: **ever since we got cell phones u've lost it.

**Girlwithwings: **w/e I like glow in the dark bunnies

**Toosweetandcute4u: **she's insane

**Intelligentmutt: **so is the person writing this

Cutecomputerchick: Iggy y is ur eyebrow pierced?

**Girlwithwings: **IGGY U DID WHT?

**Blindwingedboy: **uhhh no more questions

**Angelofdeath: **that is firkin' awesome Ig

**Girlwithwings: **Fang do u have a hollow weenie?

**Angelofdeath: **ummmm… Max that is….. ummmm….

**Girlwithwings: **do u?

**Angelofdeath: **ummmmm…..

**Girlwithwings: **well do u?

**Angelofdeath: **I'm not going 2 answer ur question

**Girlwithwings: **fine be that way

**Toosweetandcute4u: **max can we go 2 ur moms house? We r right above it

**Maxslittletrooper: **PLEASE

**Cutecomputerchick: **PLEASE

**Girlwithwings: **ya I get cookies full of sugar and chocolate!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **oh-uh

**Angelofdeath: **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**Maxslittletrooper: **this won't be good

**Toosweetandcute4u: **bad idea

**Cutecomputerchick: **oh great

**Intelligentmutt: **max + sugar run 4 ur life

**Girlwithwings: **COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I hope this chapter cleared up any questions like how is Iggy reading this? This stuff really does happen in my life. My friend takes my stuff that had sugar in it and theses phrases we really do come up with without meaning to. So while you all are sitting down thinking about random stuff and trying to come up with it, I am living it. Even the hollow weenie thing happened. **

**Please, please, please, please review.** **i want to know what you all think of my story. I will update again this weekend, cuz I have four days off baby and no homework. I will only update again if I get a good amount of reviews and I don't like saying I need reviews to update, cuz I really love writing this.**

**I talk a lot as you can tell, so stop listening to me and review, please.**


	5. good grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride.**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Fang's POV**

I tried to stop Max's mom from giving Max cookies, but it was too late by the time I got inside. Now Max is sugar high and Nudge won't shut up and I'm about to loose it myself.

**Girlwithwings: **hi Fang

**Angelofdeath: **hi Max hides under bed

**Girlwithwings: **I'm board

**Angelofdeath: **really me 2

**Girlwithwings: **cool

**Angelofdeath: **u r very calm. Whts wrong

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Angelofdeath: **SHUT UP NOW MAX!!!

**Girlwithwings: **u r making me laugh harder

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Blindwingedboy: **please max stop. The constant beeping is hurting my ears

**Girlwithwings: **fine

**Intelligentmutt: **the writer has writers block **(I seriously do. Hey I got an idea)**

**Blindwingedboy: **so wht do we do?

**Angelofdeath: **sit and wait I guess

**3 seconds later**

**Angelofdeath: **that was really fast

**Girlwithwings: **well duh, this story is called Maximum Ride random crap, so it's going 2 be random

**Cutecomputerchick: **that is true

**Girlwithwings: **ahhhhh….. Bob the Builder is rapping

**Angelofdeath: **wht

**Blindwingedboy: **wht

**Blindwingedboy: **ok Max wht r u watching?

**Girlwithwings: **Bob the Builder rapping on youtube

**Angelofdeath: **bad Max no youtube and when did I say u could use my laptop

**Girlwithwings: **first it's not ur laptop and second I'm on my mom's computer

**Angelofdeath; **still no youtube 4 u

**Girlwithwings: **I'm not on youtube any more

**Angelofdeath: **then wht r u doing?

**Girlwithwings: **I'm on random dot com (find something interesting) **(real site)**

**Angelofdeath: **good grief

**Girlwithwings: **u sound like Charlie Brown

**Angelofdeath: **I'm not a cartoon character

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **hey this link says comedy

**Blindwingedboy: **does it have ur picture?

**Girlwithwings: **lol no

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** lol

**Blindwingedboy: **Fang do u still have that orange bottle?

**Angelofdeath: **yep right here

**Girlwithwings: **NOT THE ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!

**Angelofdeath: **then calm down Max!! good grief

**Girlwithwings: **Charlie Brown

**Angelofdeath: **I'M NOT A CARTOON CHARACTER!!!!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **Fang finally snapped

**Toosweetandcute4u: **guess wht, we r going 2 a normal school

**Girlwithwings, Angelofdeath, and Blindwingedboy: **faint

**Toosweetandcute4u: **wht did me say??

**Oooo the flock going to school. What is going to happen when they meet me and my friends? this could be a bad combination, me and max equal extreme randomness.**

**So what do you guys think, random enough? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. **


	6. i can't think of a name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own my self and I guess I don't really own my friend, but she has given me permission to be in my story. **

**GREEN DAY KICKS ASS!!!!!!!!!**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Edwardsgirl5: me ya!!!**

**Iggysgirl: Brianna (my friend)**

**Max's POV**

Fang, Iggy, and I have all the same classes together. Ya!! I also met this girl named Katie and one named Brianna. Fang says Katie is just as random and insane as me. Iggy likes Brianna.

**Katie's POV**

Max is just as random and insane as me. Ya!!!! Brianna likes Iggy.

**Edwardsgirl5: **we have 2 go 2 some boring assembly thing

**Girlwithwings: **bor-ing

**Edwardsgirl5: **maybe something will go BOOM!!

**Girlwithwings: **yeah and then candy will fall out of the sky

**Angelofdeath: **no no candy 4 u 2

**Iggysgirl: **no no candy 4 u 2

**Angelofdeath: **lol

**Iggysgirl: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **but we like candy

**Girlwithwings: **yeah yummy in my tummy

**Angelofdeath: **how much sugar have u had 2day?

**Edwardsgirl5: **none

**Girlwithwings: **none

**Iggysgirl: **this can't be good

**Angelofdeath: **at lunch I'll check Katie's and u check Max's lunch and make sure they doesn't have any sugar things

**Iggysgirl: **got it

**35 minutes later**

**Iggysgirl: **y doesn't she like using the microphone?

**Edwardsgirl5: **maybe she was attacked by them when she was 5

**Iggysgirl: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **GOAT HOMEWORK!!! I WANT GOAT HOMEWORK!!

**Blindwingedboy: **wht

**Edwardsgirl5: **cool goat homework

**Blindwingedboy: **ok then

**Angelofdeath: **Iggy we no weird people

**Girlwithwings: **YAY!! INSANITY ROCKS

**Edwardsgirl5: **YAY 4 INSANITY

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Girlwithwings: **lol

**Angelofdeath: **don't ur fingers hurt yet??

**Blindwingedboy: **seriously

**Edwardsgirl5: **nope

**Iggysgirl: **pokes Girlwithwings and edwardsgirl5

**Girlwithwings:**owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Edwardsgirl5:**owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwswwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Iggysgirl: **did that really hurt?

**Edwardsgirl5: **no

**Girlwithwings: **no

**Iggysgirl: **then y r u saying ow?

**Girlwithwings: **we had orange sugar

**Blindwingedboy: **runs away

**Angelofdeath: **runs away

**Iggysgirl: **runs away

**REVIEW AND LONG LIVE THE RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. HA HA YOU'RE DEAD

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride and if I did then would I be putting this.**

**Girlwithwings: max**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Edwardsgirl5: me**

**Iggysgirl: Brianna (best friend)**

**Max's POV**

I'm at Katie's house with Brianna and we are having a sleepover. YAY!!!!! Iggy and Fang are having movie night ant moms because Angel and Nudge are at a friend's house.

**Angelofdeath: **Iggy r u going 2 ask Brianna out?

**Blindwingedboy: **yeah

**Angelofdeath: **when?

**Blindwingedboy: **idk

**Angelofdeath: **how about now?

**Blindwingedboy: **ok, hey Brianna

**Iggysgirl: **yeah –jumps up and down while eeping-

**Blindwingedboy: **will u go out with me??

**Iggysgirl:**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

YES!!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **YES!!!!! I mean ok then cool I'll pick u up 2 morrow at 6:30 4 the movies

**Iggysgirl: **k

**Angelofdeath: **ha ha you're dead

**Edwardsgirl5: **I love that song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath: **HA HA YOU'RE DEAD

**Edwardsgirl5: **AND I'M SO HAPPY

**Angelofdeath: **IN LOVING MEMORY

**Edwardsgirl5: **OF YOU'RE DEMISE

**Angelofdeath: **WHEN YOU'RE SHIP IS GOING DOWN

**Edwardsgirl5: **I'LL GO OUT AND BREAK THE TOWN

**Angelofdeath: **HA HA YOU'RE DEAD

**Edwarssgirl5: **HA HA YOU'RE DEAD

**Angelofdeath: **HA HA YO'RE DEAD

**Girlwithwings: **whts wrong with fang?

**Blindwingedboy:** he had Starbucks

**Girlwithwings: **us 2

**Blindwingedboy: **uh-oh Fang's scaring me

**Girlwithwings: **y?

**Blindwingedboy: **he is licking a pillow

**Girlwithwings: **lol!! I'm so hyper and so r Brianna and Katie

**Edwardsgirl5: **Fang do u want 2 join my insanity club?

**Angelofdeath: **YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Leaves Iggy 2 join club-

**Edwardsgirl5: **OK YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings: **YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **Nudge or Angel r u guys hyper?

**Cutecomputerchick: **yeah we had bunny bagels

**Toosweetandcyte4u: **yummy!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **GREAT!!!!! Every 1 I no is hyper!!! Might as well as join them in all the fun –drinks Grandefrap-

**Angelofdeath: **I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK

**Blindwingedboy: **THEM OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW 2 ACT

_SKIP 2 CHROUS_

**Angelofdeath: **COME HERE GIRL

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **COME 2 THE BACK

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **VIP

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **DRINKS ON ME

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **LET ME SEE WHT UR WORKING WITH

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **LOOK AT THOSE HIPS

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **U MAKE ME SMILE

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **GO AHEAD BE A CHILE

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **GET UR SEXY ON

**Blindwingedboy: **GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

**Angelofdeath: **GET UR SEXY ON

**Blindwingedboy and Angelofdeath: I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Girlwithwings: **I'm hyper

**Edwardsgirl5: **let's chew our way thro the forest

**Iggysgirl: **won't that hurt our teeth

**Girlwithwings: **NO

**Iggysgirl: **ok then lest go

**Edwarsgirl5: **went 2 chew thro forest

**Iggysgirl: **went 2 chew thro forest

**Girlwithwings: **went 2 chew thro forest

**Blindwingedboy: **sugar crash –sleeps-

**Angelofdeath: **HA HA YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!

**When my friend Brianna read this is in English she almost screamed. She was so happy about the date thing. It was very funny to see her face.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I hope this isn't getting to random for you all. If it is then I guess that's too bad because it's just going to get even more random from here on out. Please review. I have the next chapter already typed so if I get 10 reviews then I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	8. the date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did Max and Fang would be couple by now.**

**Girlwithwings: max**

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Edwardsgirl5: me**

**Iggysgirl: Brianna (best friend)**

**Fang's POV**

When I woke up, I felt like I had a hang over. I can't believe I had a Starbucks. Iggy is on his date with Brianna now. Katie is at Max's mom's house. He look Max's mom brought Starbucks. YUM!!!!

**Angelofdeath; **I'm hyper

**Girlwithwings: **me 2

**Edwardsgirl5:** me 3

**Angelofdeath: **let's eat bunny bagels

**Edwardsgirl5: **YAY!!!

**Cutecomputerchick: **guess wht Iggy

**Blindwingedboy: **wht?

**Cutecomputerchick: **I had a dream about talking pandas

**Iggysgirl:** WHT…

**Cutecomputerchick: **yeah and Miley, Lily, and Oliver, said the boy panda was a good panda but no 1 believed them

**Blindwingedboy: **that is a random dream nudge but I'm on a date so talk 2 Angel

**Cutecomputerchick: **they were in a library and the girl panda told the boy panda to rip up leaves cuz they needed canvas

**Blindwingedboy: **that's really random nudge but go play with angel now

**Blindwingedboy: **Brianna now that the movie is over do u want 2 get some ice cream

**Iggysgirl: **ok

_Buys two fudge ripple ice cream cones_

**Blindwingedboy: **I LIKE MASHED GRAPES!!!!!

**Iggysgirl: **I LIKE JILEY!!!

**Girlwithwings: **Iggy did u remember 2 change ur underwear?

**Blindwingedboy: **umm…. Let me think

_25 minutes later_

**Blindwingedboy: **yep!!

**Iggysgirl: **do u like candy canes?

**Blindwingedboy: **yep

**Iggysgirl: **cool do u want 2 kiss me?

**Blindwingedboy: **YES!! –makes out with Brianna-

**Angelofdeath: **Max did ur mom do laundry?

**Girlwithwings: **no y?

**Angelofdeath: **dang it, I need a shirt and pants 4 bed

**Edwardsgirl5: **sleep in ur boxers

**Angelofdeath: **but my boxers r…..

**Ooooooooo why doesn't fang want to sleep in his boxers. Review please cuz I'm sick and I feel lonely. My parents are keeping their distance from me and I have no one to talk to. THE RANDOMNESS WILL NEVER END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. OMG FANG'S BOXERS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride.**

**I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very**

**very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very**

**very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very**

**very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very**

**sorry I forgot to post before I left to West Virginia. I was about to post when my friend imed me and I got side tracked. The when I looked at the clock I saw it was time for House and there is nothing that can keep me from watching House, nothing, so that's why I'm posting now, cuz I just came home like 30 minutes ago.**

**Max's POV  
**Fang's boxers are PINK!!!!!!! They also say "slap my sexy butt," on the back.

**Girlwithwings: **wow Fang I like ur boxers

**Angelofdeath: **really or r u being sarcastic?

**Girlwithwings: **really

**Edwrardsgirl5: **-slaps Fang's butt-

**Angelofdeath: **wht was that 4?

**Edwardsgirl5: **4 being so sexy

**Angelofdeath: **that is true

**Edwarsgirl5: **and ur boxers said so

_**Blocks toosweetandcute4u and Cutecomputerchick for inappropriate things**_

**Girlwithwings: **y did u slap my man's butt?

**Edwarsgirl5: **his boxers told me 2

**Girlwithwings: **don't u touch him again

**Edwardsgirl5: **-slaps Fang's butt again-

**Girlwithwings: **grrr… -grabs fang's left arm-

**Edwardsgirl5: **grrr.. –grabs fang's right arm-

**Girlwithwings and edwardsgirl5: pull fang back and forwth**

**Blindwingedboy: **I am talking 4 Fang he says STOP

**Girlwithwings: **NO!! HE IS MINE

**Edwardsgirl5: **NO!! HE IS MINE

**Girlwithwings: **MINE

**Edwardsgirl5: **MINE

**Girlwithwings: **MINE

**Edwardsgirl5: **MINE

**Girlwithwings:** MINE

**Blindwingedboy: **STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings and edwarsgirl5 stop**

**Blindwingedboy: **Fang is no 1's and Hunter wants 2 go out with u Katie

**Edwardsgirl5: **REALLY –eeeps really loud-

**Angelofdeath: **YES!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5: **ok Max u win Fang is urs

**Wow, I know short, but I think this is the funniest chapter I have written. I love this one it is the most funny. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. **


	10. fridays

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own myself, I think and Brianna gave me permission to own her too. I don't own Hunter though, I wish I did.**

**Max's POV  
**well Fang, Brianna, Katie, the flock, and I are at Friday's. YUM!! We are all having a big party. The waitress came and took our orders.

**Cutecomputerchick: **did u see the way the waitress was hitting on Fang????

**Edwarsgirl5: **yeah she was all over him

**Angelofdeath: **she is hot 2

**Toosweetandcute4u: **I read her mind

**Girlwithwings: **no reading people's minds!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath: **wht did she think??

**Cutecomputerchick: **can I tell them????

**Toosweetandcute4u: **w/e

**Cutecomputerchick: **she is going 2 put her number on a napkin and then ask u 2 eat ice cream with her

**Angelofdeath: **wow

**Maxslittletrooper:** umm…..guys whts wrong with Max???

**Iggysgirl: **wht??

**Maxslittletrooper: **she is turning green and getting really mad like she's going 2 blow

**Girlwithwings: **hey hey u u I don't like ur girlfriend

**Girlwithwings: **no way no way I think u need a new 1

**Girlwithwings: **hey hey u u I could be ur girlfriend

**Girlwithwings: **hey hey u u I no that u like me

**Girlwithwings: **no way no way no its not a secret

**Edwardsgirl5:** no it really isn't

**Girlwithwings: **hey hey u u I want 2 be ur girlfriend

**Angelofdeath: **Max will u go out with me ???

**Girlwithwings: **HECK YEAH!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath: **hey Katie is that Hunter over there????

**Edwardsgirl5: **EEEEEEEEP!!!!!! Yes

**Girlwithwings: **he's coming over here

**Edwardsgirl5: **EEEEEP!!! He is

**Toosweetandcute4u: **he's going 2 ask u out **(a/n how I wish that would happen)**

**Edwardsgirl5: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

**Blindwingedboy: **breath Katie breath

**Edwardsgirl5: **k –takes deep breath-

50 seconds later

**Angelofdeath: **exhale Katie

**Edwardsgirl5: **-exhales-

**Cutecomputerchick: **Max, Fang, Katie, and Hunter should go on a double date 2 the movies on Friday

10 minutes later

**Edwardsgirl5: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!

IM GOING ON A DATE WITH THE GUY OF MY DREAMS NEXT FRIDAY!!!!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy: **good 4 u

**Girlwithwings: **he is soo HOTT!!!!

**Angelofdeath: **HEY!!!!

**Girlwithwings: **but not as hot as u Fang –rolls eyes-

**Angelofdeath: **phew good

**Iggysgirl:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **YAY!!! Its desert time

**Girlwithwings: **YAY!! ice cream

**Toosweetandcute4u: **YAY!!! cake

**Cutecomputerchick: **YAY!!! pie

**Blindwingedboy: **Fang should we duck and cover??

**Angelofdeath: **yepperz

**Blindwingedboy: **ok yepperz???

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Maxslittletrooper: **I don't think any of our bombs we've made have been this dangorus

**Blindwingedboy: **I think ur right

**Maxslittletrooper:** lets make 1

**Blindwingedboy: **yeah

**Angelofdeath: **uh-oh –runs away from sugar high girls and bomb makers-

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IGGY AND GAZZY ARE GOING TO MAKE A BIG BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. pantyhose carrot cheese

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and I'm pretty sure I own myself and Brianna gave me permission to own her as long as she gets to kiss Iggy.**

**Fang's POV**

Well after the girls went haywire, we went home. Iggy and Gazzy went straight to their room and the still haven't come out. No one dares to go near their room. They have been in there since last night. It is now 2:00 in the after noon. Ooo look starbucks.

**Iggysgirl: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5: **wht???

**Iggysgirl: **it's almost Thanksgiving **(well not anymore, but just go along with it)**

**Toosweetandcute4u: **YAY!!!!

**Cutecomputerchick: **we get 2 feast

**Girlwithwings: **at least we r not at Anne's this year

**Angelofdeath: **turkey!!!!

**Iggysgirl: **but I have 2 eat pantyhose carrot cheese made by my great grandma **(this is an actual food, but Brianna and I have no idea what it's made of)**

**Angelofdeath: **EWWWWW….U HAVE 2 EAT OLD PEOPLE PANTYHOSE COVERED IN CARROTS AND CHEESE?!?!?!?

**Iggysgirl: **idk wht it is made of, but that's probably wht it is

**Angelofdeath:** ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew

**Girlwithwings: **Fang wht has gotten in 2 u???

**Angelofdeath: **starbucks chocolate mocha grande

**Edwardsgirl5: **lucky I want 1

**Angelofdeath: **here I have an extra –hands Katie starbucks-

**Girlwithwings: **r u crazy??

**Iggysgirl:** wht did u do that 4??

**Girlwithwings:** don't answer that

**Edwardsgirl5:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** come on it's my turn

**Edwardsgirl5:** NO!!!

**Angelofdeath:** please-gives bambi eyes-

**Edwardsgirl5:** NO!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** please –gets on hands and knees and pleads with bambi eyes-

**Edwardsgirl5:** FINE!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** YAY!!!!!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**Cutecomputerchick:** do we even want 2 no wht they r really doing??

**Iggysgirl:** probably not

**Girlwithwings: **no not really

**Angelofdeath:** spin me!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** ok –gives Fang big spin-

**Girlwithwings:** nudge I got u some new jeans

**Cutecomputerchick:** I'm not a big jean person, but these r cute

**Angelofdeath:** I'm not a genie either

**Edwardsgirl5:** me neither

**Angelofdeath:** GO PEOPLE WHO R NOT GENIES!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**Iggysgirl:** no more starbucks????

**Girlwithwings:** no more starbucks

**Angelofdeath**: lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath**: lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgir5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

ATTENTION: u have been rated limited. Please wait a few seconds before texting again

ATTENTION: u may text again

**Edwardsgirl5:** the phone got mad at me

**Angelofdeath:** it got mad at me 2

**Edwardsgirl5:** it wouldn't let me text

**Angelofdeath:** it wouldn't let me either

**Edwardsgirl5:** want some chocolate??

**Angelofdeath:** yepperz

-Katie and Fang fall to the floor laughing-

**Will Fang and I still be hyper next time? Who knows? I don't it all depends on how my life goes on. Please review!!!!!!!**


	12. BOOM!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own myself and Brianna gave me permission to own her.**

**Max's POV**

Fang and Katie are still hyper. They have been hyper for two days. It is now Monday and 8:40 in the morning. They are bouncing up and down in their seats in the middle of study hall. Gazzy and Iggy are whispering to each other about something and I really don't want to know what they are talking about, but something bad will happen soon.

**Blindwingedboy:** it's finished!!

**Maxslittletrooper:** FINALLY!!!!!

**Blindwingedboy:** at lunch?

**Maxslittletrooper:** at lunch

**Girlwithwings: **whts going 2 happen at lunch –hides under seat-

**Blindwingedboy:** nothing – looks innocent-

**Maxslittletrooper:** yeah nothing –looks innocent-

**Girlwithwings: **ok….

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath: **lest make the phone mad

**Edwardsgirl5:** YEAH!!

**Girlwithwings:** make the phone mad???

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath**: lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

ATTENTION: u have been rated limited please wait a few seconds before texting again

ATTENTION: u may text again

**Edwardsgirl5: **I'm bored

**Angelofdeath:** me 2

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath: **lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

Angelofdeath: lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5: **lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

ATTENTION: u have been rated limited please wait a few seconds before texting again

ATTENTION: u may text again

_Lunch time_

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** lol

**Edwardsgirl5:** lol

**Iggysgirl:** wht r Fang and Katie doing??

**Girlwithwings:** making the phone mad 4 the 10th time –twitch, twitch-

**Iggysgirl:** ohh….. How much sugar did they have??

**Girlwithwings:** None!!! They r still hyper from 2 days ago

**Iggysgirl:** wow!! Where r Iggy and Gazzy??

**Girlwithwings:** I don't want 2 know

**Iggysgirl:** that bad??

**Girlwithwings:** yes

**Iggysgirl:** lol

**Girlwithwings:** please no more lols

**Iggysgirl:** sorry

**Angelofdeath:** AHHHHH……

**Girlwithwings:** wht???

**Angelofdeath:** its an ant

**Girlwithwings:** so its an ant

**Edwardsgirl5:** but they will kill us all

**Angelofdeath:** yeah

**Iggysgirl:** ok…. Sure

**Blindwingedboy:** NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings: **now wht???

**Maxslittletrooper:** -pushes big red button-

**Iggysgirl: **-ducks under table

**Girlwithwings:** -ducks under table-

**Angelofdeath:** -ducks under table-

**Edwardsgirl5:** -ducks under table-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. PINK GLITTER PAINT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will, so there.**

**Katie's POV**

I bought glitter paint!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The school blew up so we don't have school until they fix it up, but who knows when that will be. Yay today is Wednesday only two more days until my date with Hunter!!!!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5**: fang!! I bought glitter paint!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** but I'm reading lily's purple plastic purse

**Edwardsgirl5**: 2 bad!! It's pink

**Angelofdeath**: PINK?!?!?!?!? LIKE MY BOXERS???

**Edwardsgirl5**: yepperz

**Angelofdeath:** YAY!!!! Good bye purple plastic purse hello pink glitter paint

**Edwardsgirl5:** YAY!!! IT'S SPARKLY!!!! –Rubs on legs-

**Angelofdeath**: let me have some!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** ok –hands fang bottle of paint-

**Angelofdeath**: YAY!!!!! pink sparkles

**Edwardsgirl5:** brb

**Angelofdeath:** k

_2 minutes later_

**Edwardsgirl5:** FANG UR COVERED IN PINK GLITTER PAINT?!?!?!?

**Angelofdeath:** I'M SPARKLY!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Girlwithwings:** -walks in- OMG FANG UR COVERED IN PINK SPARKLES!?!?!?!?!

**Angelofdeath:** I no!!! don't I look pretty?

**Girlwithwings**: umm…sure w/e u say

**Angelofdeath:** YAY!!!! I'M PRETTY!!!!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** ME 2 –puts paint up and down arms-

**Girlwithwings:** umm…how much sugar have u 2 had 2 day

**Edwardsgirl5:** umm…let's see I gave fang a heresy bar

**Angelofdeath**: I gave Katie starbucks

**Edwardsgirl5:** then I gave fang ice cream

**Angelofdeath:** then I gave Katie a heresy bar

**Edwardsgirl5:** then I gave fang starbucks

**Angelofdeath:** then I gave Katie ice cream

**Girlwithwings:** uh-oh r u done yet?????

**Angelofdeath**: NOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings:** o dear God!!!! –gulps-

**Edwardsgirl5:** then we both had a table spoon of pure sugar

**Angelofdeath**: now we r done. I think

**Girlwithwings:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!they r going 2 blow!!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** I no how 2 get even more hyper

**Edwardsgirl5:** how????

**Angelofdeath:** drink this coke a cola really fast

**Edwardsgirl5**: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM HYPERERER!!!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings:** I'm gonna go now

**Yes the pink glitter paint thing did happen. I had glitter paint on my leg for a week and I could not get it off. So I suggest that you don't cover your self in glitter paint anytime soon. Please review. I know it has been a long time but you can blame my English teachers, they have been making us write so many stupid prompts I have barley anytime to write my stories, but I'm getting it done, I have the next chapter typed and ready to go if I get a bunch of reviews I may post tomorrow. I'm almost done typing this is what happens when you leave so if any of my readers read that story it should be up sometime this week like either tonight or tomorrow night.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. return of the orange bottle

**Disclaimer: yes I do not own maximum ride. That's why I'm writing this story.**

**Max's POV**

Wow I'm hyper. I haven't had any sugar either today. ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!

I love being random and hyper.

**Edwardsgirl5:** ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!

**Iggysgirl:** lol

**Angelofdeath:** how do u no about the orange bottle incident????????\

**Iggysgirl:** _how do_ _u no_ about the orange bottle incident. That happened between me and Katie

**Edwardsgirl5:** YEAH!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** no it's something that happened between me and max

**Iggysgirl:** no me and Katie

**Angelofdeath:** no me and max

**Iggysgirl:** no me and Katie

**Angelofdeath;** me and max

**Iggysgirl:** me and Katie

**Angelofdeath**: grrrrrrr –gives death glare-

**Iggysgirl:** grrrrrrr –gives meaner death glare-

**Angelofdeath:** AAAAAHHHHH DON'T HURT ME

**Iggysgirl:** then tell me how u no about the orange bottle

**Angelofdeath:** ok well the flock stopped at a hotel and max was sugar high and she wouldn't calm down. She would shout random things like he's 18 I need 2 see that play, I found an orange bottle and every time she got out of control I hit her. I was about 2 hit her 4 the 4th time when she shouted not the orange bottle!!!!!!!!!

**Iggysgirl:** omg that same thing happened 2 Katie but we were in my room

**Girlwithwings:** AAAAHHHHHH GAZZYS GOT AN ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** NOT THE ORANGE BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max and Katie run 2 corner

**Blindwingedboy**: I think they have obphobia (the fear of orange bottles idk if its real my friend's brother made it up)

**Angelofdeath;** yep

**Iggysgirl:** yepperz

**Toosweetandcute4u**: max's mom made cookies!!!!! Lets go get some

**Angel, Fang, Iggy and Brianna run to get cookies!!!!!!**

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and I will promise to try and get this is what happens when you leave up this weekend. I have had barley any time to type. With the holidays coming up and finals and teachers trying to get in last minute projects and as soon as I get back from winter break I have my social studies sols because of our weird and stupid schedule in stupid VA. They are so messed up when it comes to these test. **

**I will try and post though. Please review and tell me what you think. I think im going to go really random next chapter. **


	15. authors note

**This story is being discontinued (for now) because my parents think I am to obsesed with Maximum Ride. They think I have mass hysteria so I am not allowed to write fanfiction or go over my friend's house and I have to see a stupid therapist! Seriously, am I that insane?**


	16. the date finally!

Disclaimer: I don't maximum ride but when I have I ever?

**Ok long story short. I'm sorry I haven't had time to update. I don't need a therapist. I would have updated last week, but I haven't had time to write. I have had so much drama going on in my life. Another long story short, my friend and I had to stop a rumor going around the school saying I was pregnant. That was awful and when I found out I kind of shouted that I was not pregnant and my crush was standing behind me. My friend said that his face was so hilarious. She said she needed a camera. So yeah now he thinks I'm insane and he now knows I'm not pregnant. **

**New character: hunter: guitarhero10**

**Max's POV**

Its finally Friday. I get to go on a double date with Katie and Hunter and Fang as my date. Katie will not shut up either about the date. Too bad we still have an hour until Hunter gets here. that means another hour of Katie rambling about Hunter.

UUUHHHHGGG!!!!!!

**Cutecomputerchick:** angel and I r going 2 make u guys look soo pretty!

**Girlwithwings:** uh-oh -gulps-

**Edwardsgirl5:** uh-oh –gulps-

**Toosweetandcute4u**: yeah with make up, high heels, and a skirt

**Girlwithwings**: -gulps again-

**Edwardsgirl5:** NO WAY!!

**Toosweetandcute4u**: oh yes!!! –Smiles evilly-

**Cutecomputerchick**: come on –smiles evilly-

Angel and Nudge push Max and Katie into their bedroom

**Angelofdeath:** wht do u think angel and nudge r doing 2 max and Katie??

**Blindwingedboy:** idk but I can hear angel and nudge giggling and max and Katie whimpering, so that can only mean that they r putting make up on max and Katie.

**Angelofdeath:** oo

30 MINUTES LATER

**Toosweetandcute4u:** do u think they r ready nudge???

**Cutecomputerchick**: yes I believe our work here is done!!

**Toosweetandcute4u**: it is time 2 show the boys!!!

DING DONG!!!!!

**Guitarhero10:** hey!!

**Angelofdeath:** hey!! So u excited 4 the date? Apparently angel and nudge forced Katie and max 2 wear a skirt and make up.

**Guitarhero10:** wow!! Katie in a skirt with make up on?!?!?!?!?!?!? Wow I have 2 see it first before I can believe it.

**Angelofdeath:** I no dude! I've seen max in a skirt a few times before but never Katie.

(a/n Katie and max appear at the top of the stairs. Max is wearing a purple sparkle tank top, a washed out blue jean mini skirt with 2 inch purple high heels with her hair up in a bun. Katie is wearing the same thing except its pink and her hairs is down and straighten)

**Angelofdeath**: wow max u look amazing!!!!!!

**Guitarhero10:** Katie wow, u look so amazing and different!!! I love it!!!

**Girlwithwings**: thanks!

**Edwardsgirl5:** thanks!!! R u all ready 4 the movie!!

**Guitarhero10:** yes! I have been waiting all week 2 go 2 the movies with u Katie!

**Edwardsgirl5:** all u r soo sweet. Well we better get going if we want 2 see the movie.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Movie has ended.

**Guitarhero10**: that was an awesome movie

**Girlwithwings:** I no it was soo cool!

**Edwardsgirl5:** well this is my house. I better get inside before my parents throw a fit.

**Angelofdeath:** k

**Guitarhero10:** wait before u go… -kisses Katie goodnight-

**Edwardsgir5**: wow that was so romantic of u 2 kiss me good night

**Guitarhero10:** I try, goodnight

Katie walks in2 her house and max and fang drop hunter off and then head home.

**I hope you liked it. Sooo sorry I haven't updated. I have the next chapter written. I will post it some time tomorrow, but if you could please take 1 minute to review telling me what you thought I would really appreciate it. I am also working on the 5****th**** chapter of this is what happens when you leave if any of you read that fanfic. I will tell you that that chapter will not be up until next week though cuz my aunt is coming over the long weekend and I'm also going 2 a friend birthday. **


	17. I'M BORED

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but when have I ever?**

**Sorry I know I said I would update, but I got side tracked. I do that a lot, I hope this chapter is more random than the last one. **

**A word of advice before you read this. Go on youtube and type in iggy pop I'm bored and click on the second video. If you can't find it, it's on my profile. Me and my friend have some to a conclusion to that he is high, drunk, or both. We mostly think he's both. If you watch this video this chapter will make so much more sense. **

**Brianna's POV**

Well Katie seemed to have a good time on her date. As soon as she got home she called me and would not stop talking about how Guitarhero10 kissed her. She talked for one hour about his eyes. I didn't even know she knew that many words. Anyway Iggy invited me and Katie to come over. He wants to show us something.

**Edwardsgirl5:** when is iggy is going 2 be here? I'm bored

**Angelofdeath:** idk I'm bored 2

**Girlwithwings:** me 3

**Iggysgirl:** I want 2 see iggy NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Maxslittletrooper:** u may want 2 see iggy but I'm scared

**Toosweetandcute4u:** y????

**Maxslittletrooper:** cuz last time I saw him he was sugar high, really, really, really, really sugar high!!!!!!!!!!! There is no telling wht iggy will be like when he is that high! –Trembles from flashback-

**Cutecomputerchick:** u're right I mean look at wht happens 2 Katie, Max, Fang, and Brianna.

**Girlwithwings:** HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't help it the sugar takes over and there is nothing I can do 2 stop it. I loose my mind when I get sugar high

**Edwardsgirl5:** I no wht u mean u have like no control

**Angelofdeath:** see some1 agrees and nos wht I mean!!!!

**Iggysgirl:** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHT THE………………………

**Girlwithwings:** WOW THAT'S INTRESTING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Edwardsgirl5:** WHT THE???????? WOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Iggysgirl:** Y IS MY IGGY IN TIGHT GOLD PANTS??????????? AND SINGING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M BORED

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M THE CHAIRMAN OF THE BOARD

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M A LENGTHY MONOLOGUE

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M LIVIN' LIKE A DONG

**Angelofdeath:** iggy r u ok???????????????????????

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M BORED

**Blindwingedboy:** I BORE MYSLEF 2 SLEEP AT NIGHT

**Blindwingedboy:** I BORE MYSELF IN BROAD DAYLIGHT COZ

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M BORED

**Blindwingedboy:** I'M BORED

**Iggysgirl:** iggy, baby how much sugar did u have 2day??????????????????

**Blindwingedboy:** um…..I had 5 2 liter bottles of orange soda and 5 chocolate chip cookies

**Maxslittletrooper:** oh dear God!!!!!!! I better go take the bomb stuff out of his room before he blows the house up!!!!!!!

**Girlwithwings:** good idea!!!!

**Girlwithwings:** wait, wht bomb stuff?????????

**Maxslittletrooper:** uuuhhh… -runs away really fast to go hide bomb stuff-

**Toosweetandcute4u:** who is going 2 make dinner now???????

**Girlwithwings:** I guess I could

**Angelofdeath:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO I DON'T WANT 2 DIE. I'M 2 YOUNG AND HOT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** FANG CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! U R NOT GOING 2 DIE!!!!! We will just order Chinese!

**Cutecomputerchick:** thank God!!!!!!!!!

**Angelofdeath:** I like Chinese! Yummy!!!

**Girlwithwings:** me 2!! Great idea Katie!!

**Iggysgirl:** um……guys where is iggy????????????

**Angelofdeath:** idk? Iggy….? U there?

Everyone looks for 10 minutes for iggy!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edwardsgirl5:** HEY!!!! Guys I found him!!! He's outside running around in his gold pants screaming he is bored? Now he is rolling around on the ground screaming that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Iggysgirl:** I better go get him back inside before someone calls the insane asylum!! –rolls eyes-

**Girlwithwings:** so Chinese????

**Edwardsgirl5:** yepperz!

**Angelofdeath**: yumm!!!! –daydreams about Chinese food-

**Cutecomputerchick:** as long as its edible food.

**Girlwithwings:** then I better go call

**there I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy. I had a party to go to then I went to the movies with my friend and I ended up sleeping over at her house then I just got back today. So please review and I will update soon. More reviews I get the more motivated I will be to update sooner.**


	18. 3 way

Finally I have a chance to update

Finally I have a chance to update. I have had a huge case of writers block. There hasn't been that many random moments in my life. There were some pretty stupid ones. Like the whole TV pregnant thing, coo, coo for coco puffs, and yeah you guys are probably confused, really confused, that's why I have this story I am going to make some more chapters based off of these things. Lol hope you enjoy.

**Angelofdeath: fang**

**Blindwingedboy: iggy**

**Cutecomputerchick: nudge**

**Maxslittletrooper: gazzy**

**Toosweetandcute4u: angel**

**Intelligentmutt: total**

**Lives4music: me ya!! That is my new name**

**Iggysgirl: Brianna (my friend)**

**Max's POV**

Well, after we found Iggy and put some real clothes on him. The Chinese food arrived and we pigged out. Since it is now spring break Katie and Brianna have been here nonstop, but I don't care I like them being here.

**Angelofdeath:** I'm bored

**Lives4music**: me 2

**Girlwithwings:** yeah I'm bored

**Iggysgirl:** well at least iggy isn't hyper anymore

**Blindwingedboy:** well sry 4 being hyper, like u all r never hyper

**Iggysgirl:** I didn't mean it that way

**Blindwingedboy:** ………

**Iggysgirl:** u no I love u

**Blindwingedboy:** I love u 2! I can never stay mad at u 4 long

**Lives4music:** aw u all r so cute 2ether

**Girlwithwings:** yeah they r

**Girlwithwings:** fang y cant we be like that??

**Angelofdeath:** I don't like all that mushy crap

**Girlwithwings:** please

**Girlwithwings:** please

**Girlwithwings:** please –gives bambi eyes-

**Angelofdeath:** how can I say no 2 those bambi eyes

**Angelofdeath:** I love u max

**Girlwithwings:** I love u 2 fang

**Lives4music:** me jay and Jessica had a 3 way last night

**Angelofdeath:** wait u did wht!?

**Lives4life:** had a 3 way

**Blindwingedboy: **was it fun??

**Lives4life:** was wht- wait sry that sounded really wrong I didn't mean it that way

**Lives4life:** we had a 3 way on the phone

**Lives4life:** wait that came out wrong again, we had a 3 way phone call

**Angelofdeath:** ok that sounds better. U scared me there 4 a sec

**Girlwithwings:** she scared me 2

**Lives4life:** lol sry. I would never do that kind of thing

**Iggysgirl:** u all have strange minds!

**Iggysgirl:** and iggy u have the strangest mind of them all!

**Iggysgirl:** wht time is it?? 

**Angelofdeath:** 4:56, y??

**Iggysgirl:** just wondering

**Lives4music:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHH 4:56 I NEED 2 GO FIX THE DRAIN PIPE!!

**Angelofdeath:** drain pipe………?I am not even going 2 ask

There u all have it another chapter hope you all liked it. hahahahaha


	19. MONSTER ENERGY DRINK!

I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah, but I do own lives4music

**I don't own Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah, but I do own lives4music.**

**Lives4music- me **

**Girlwithwings- max**

**Angelofdeath- fang**

**Fang's POV**

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!! Max and Katie had monster energy drinks. I'm so scared. –Crawls in corner-

**Lives4music-** I KISSED A GIRL

**Girlwithwings-** AND I LIKED IT

**Lives4music-** THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK

**Girlwithwings-** I KISSED A GIRL

**Lives4music-** JUST TO TRY IT

**Girlwithwings-** I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT

**Lives4music-** IT FELT SO WRONG

**Girlwithwings-** IT FELT SO RIGHT

**Lives4music-** DON'T MEAN I'M IN LOVE 2NIGHT

**Girlwithwings-** I KISSED A GIRL

**Lives4music-** AND I LIKED IT!

**Angelofdeath-** um……………yea………..wow…………I have no idea wht I should say

**Angelofdeath-** Max, Katie did u kiss any girls??

**Girlwithwings-** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Lives4music-** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Angelofdeath-** ?!

**Lives4music-** OMG MY HEART BEAT IS BEATING LIKE 5 TIMES FASTER THAN IT SHOULD!!

**Angelofdeath-** that's not good!! Take a deep breath and calm urself

**Girlwithwings-** hahahahahahahahahaha mine 2!!

**Angelofdeath-** please u 2 calm urselves or u will have heart attacks. That will not be good

**Lives4music-** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'M HYPER

**Angelofdeath-** really! No I didn't notice……

**Girlwithwings-** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -stumbles around-

**Angelofdeath-** God, Max r u drunk?!1?!

**Girlwithwings-** NO……….wht makes u think that! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Angelofdeath-** Idk, maybe the fact that u r laughing ur head off and can't walk in a straight line.

**Girlwithwings-** well I'm not drunk.

**Angelofdeath-** prove it! hop in a straight line on 1 foot

**Grilwithwings-** fine! –tries to hop in a straight line, but fails-

**Girlwithwings-** I can't even do that when I'm sober!!

**Angelofdeath-** aha! So u r drunk!

**Girlwithwings-** no thts not wht I meant……..I meant………

**Angelofdeath-** yea sure…………..

**Girlwithwings-** I'M NOT DRUNK

**Angelofdeath-** ok w/e u say

**Girlwithwings-** I'm not

**Lives4music-** guess wht guys

**Girlwithwings-** wht

**Angelofdeath-** wht now

**Lives4music-** I found a bfc monster!!

**Girlwithwings-** REALLY!! COOL

**Angelofdeath-** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Angelofdeath has decided to run while he still can and advises the readers of this story to run too.

Hahahahahahahahahahah that was fun to write please review. I'll update some time again.


End file.
